Weiss' encounter of the furbish kind (dundundun)
by Elvenkitty
Summary: Weiss has a new mission to deal with an innocent looking enemy. But this enemy is one of the deadliest they will face. Ever...
1. They meet...

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Weiss Kreuz, furbys, kitty in the house, cigarettes, fireworks, newspaper, or anything else mentioned here, except myself and the laser incinerator, along with certain twisted ideas that may show up throughout the story. 

Warnings: Extreme violence, execution of cigarettes, fire hazards, furby attacks and all that fun stuff. Probably something worse later on. 

Note: This is written because a furby started causing problems while a couple of my friends and I were watching "Labyrinth". (ie. Messing up the tape, knocking drinks over when there was no one near them…), and just because the freaky little things are scary… Oh, and I am considering making this a series about the exploits of the evil furby against my favorite animes and such. Should I? Probably will even if you say no, but probably won't post it. On with the story… 

Weiss' Encounter of the Furbish kind (Dundundun)

It was a normal day at Kitty in the House *cough*. Yoji was flirting with every girl over 18, Ken had dropped three flower pots already (Ken: Hey!), and Aya was arranging flowers, stopping every few minutes to death glare a few swooning school girls. Omi, of course, was doing most of the actual work ( Aya, Yoji and Ken all give Authoress the Warning Glare/Look). Manx walked in the door, sighing at the thought of putting up with these particular florists/assassins yet again. 

As soon as Aya noticed Manx he announced that the flower shop was closed, and made all the girls leave much to the disappointment of Yoji. Aya silenced his protests with one death glare, while Manx just rolled her eyes and started to tell them about their new mission. 

"It's for all of you, and it pays very well. There are some very evil creatures who just came back to town a week ago, and they are already up to their old tricks. Setting mousetraps under the blankets of beds, especially baby cribs (those evil little…are trying to hurt innocent little kids….). They bite peoples fingers, toes and ears off, peck their eyes out, and are suspecting in five different cases of arson in which innocent people were tied up in the basement with duct tape. The crime ring and gang they run, called Furby, is so bad that it scares even Takatori--"

"Takatori SHI-NE!" was heard from Aya's general direction at that point (Aya death glares Authoress and friends). Everyone sweat roped and looked at him strangely while slowly backing away, then turning back to Manx nervously, as they weren't sure if he was completely calm yet. 

"As I was saying, they are very scary, and dangerous. Your mission is to destroy the furry little demonic things, and leave no trace of them to harm or kill any more innocent people. Only the guilty ones, though, 'k? Watch out for their beaks, they bite. Bye!" With that, Manx left the shop, leaving the slightly confused florists alone with their thoughts and each other. 

Without a word (still scared of Aya), the four of them cleaned up the shop and locked up for the night, then heading upstairs to get ready for their nw mission.. They already knew a nearby warehouse was under the control of the furbys, but they didn't know which one. Just as they were about ready to go, there was a crash downstairs. They al ran down to the flower shop, Ken still adjusting his jacket, Omi loading his cross bow with Aya and Yoji still adjusting their coats. When they got downstairs, what did they find? Dundundun. Suddenly, eerie music is heard to echo around the shop, with no visible source.

"Where'd that music come from?" Aya asked, confused. (Aya is going to hurt me for this one…). 

"What music, Aya-kun?" asked Omi, concerned about his leader and his "imaginary" music.

"You didn't hear it? It was--"

DUNDUNDUN

All four assassins rubbed their ears and looked around cautiously as Omi said," Well, I heard it that time!" Suddenly, they noticed a strange creature sitting on the counter. When they went over to investigate, they realized that there were several more of the creatures around the room in various poses and locations around the shop, mostly near something that was broken.

"What are _those_ things?" asked Yoji as he looked around, then, as he noticed a broken flower pot beneath a shelf where a furby sat, he added, "And what did they do to the shop?"

"It's just a flower pot, and they look like toys," said Omi, the poor naïve little boy.

"THEY'RE NOT TOYS! THEY'RE--AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Ken's warning trailed off into a scream of pain and horror as one of the demon furballs jumped him, clawing at his eyes.

********

That's it for the moment. I think that's a good place to stop typing. R&R or I'll have the surviving guys review your stories after they finish with the furbys. All reviews, including flames welcome, as always. Ja ne for the moment. Oh, and remember what I asked about if you would like a little series of furby-anime interaction. Really ja ne now.


	2. The Interrogation

Well, I'm back. Sorry it took so long, things going on. Yeah that's a good excuse... A lot of the story is already written, the problem is getting it typed up (I'm HYPER!!!!). Well, enjoy this installment, and Happy Holidays!! Oh, yeah, this is most of what I have written.  
  
Disclaimer: I said it before, I'll say it again: I don't own anything except the weird plot ideas that show up. Though I do have four furby prisoners in my room (one's even tied up). Oh, by the way, did you know it is impossible to hang a furby? They don't have necks! I should know, I tried... Enjoy the story! Oh, yeah, I don't own Rice Krispy Treats either.  
  
Weiss vs the Furbys, pt 2  
  
"Demons?" suggested Yoji, who had failed to notice Ken's predicament. By this point, the evil furby had begun to tickle Ken so much he couldn't breathe for his laughing. The other furbys began to surround Aya, Yoji, and Omi, when there was a sudden end to the laughing, punctuated by a loud "ITAI!"  
  
"Ken-kun, what's wrong?" asked a distracted Omi.  
  
"The furry little monster bit me!" exclaimed the soccer-loving cutie.  
  
"Bit you?" Yoji asked incredously.  
  
"Bit me," Ken confirmed, rubbing his sore wrist.  
  
"Get 'em!" a freakish little furby yelled, and all the furbys charged the assassins.  
  
*(Music starts playing as an error screen with pictures of bishounen appears) "We are giving you bishounen to watch instead of the furby slaughter."  
  
"But we wanna see the furby slaughter!"  
  
"Well...*notices the puppy-dog eyes* Ok, here's the slaughter of the things."*  
  
Unbeknownest to our favorite assassin pretty boys, more of the little devils were hiding outside, and creeping in upstairs, preparing for an ambush.  
  
"What did you just say? I didn't catch it," Aya said to the Authoress.   
  
*Nothing, just talking to myself*  
  
"Hn." Aya replied, obviously not believing her/I/it/?.  
  
Anyway, the boys continued their destruction as they lay waste to the furbys, and, in the process, Kitty in the House.  
  
"Who's gonna clean up this mess?" asked Ken, as he realized they were trashing the shop.  
  
"Bzzzzt! ClickyclickyclackyCHHRREEAACCCCHHH-fizzilet," went two furbys as they were soaked from the hose that would normally have been used to water the flowers.  
  
"SHI-NE!" yelled Ome, getting into the spirit of the fight, turning the hose on four more of the furbys. Only one furby started to fizzle and imitate Rice Krispy Treats with special spark effects.  
  
"What? Why aren't they shorting out?" asked Omi in confusion.  
  
The other furbys began to laugh as one replied "Water proofing." The four assassins stared in horror as the furbys stepped up the attack, ten charging per assassin. Yoji snapped his wire around the room like a whip, knocking furbys off counters. Aya was in a frenzy, slashing at the unnatural freaks of man-made toys with his katana. Ken was trying to gut them with his bugnuk but it wasn't going very well. Omi's darts couldn't do any damage, except to the ears, eyes, and mouth. Unfortunately, the furbys were starting to win. (Aya: What?! I'm being defeated by mehanical TOYS?! No! It's not possible!)   
  
In a fortunate stroke of luck, a box of fireworks appeared under the counter, along with a box of matches. Aya was the first to notice the fireworks and become... inspired. Opening a pack of firecrackers as he cornered a furby, he put one firecracker in its ever-moving mouth and one each in its ears, lighting the fuses. Roughly twenty seconds later, there were mangled furby parts spread throughout the room. Now it was the furbys turn to look on in horror as the other three assassins realized they had new toys. They made quick work of furbys, for as long as the fireworks lasted. Ken was using the furbys as soccer balls, kicking them into the wall between the new roman candle goal posts, singeing the furry terrors and eventually setting them on fire. Yoji had gotten a strong flowerpot, and was trapping furbys in it, tossing a firecracker (or two, or a pack...) inside, and waiting for the resulting explosion. Then he'd move onto the next set of fireballs. Aya was tossing the furbys into storage bins lined with lit roman candles and throwing other explosive pyrotechnics after them. Ome was pinning lit firecrackers to furbys using his darts. Ken hurt his foot kicking furbys, so he began helping Aya toss furbys, matches, and firecrackers in the bins. Going from this, by the time all the fireworks were gone, the furbys had suffered many "casualties" (no mechanical casualties here), and only a few remained. Aya and Yoji had them trapped in a trashcan while Omi and Ken cleaned up the mess the shop had become during the fight. Finally, an hour later, the shop looked passably normal. While Ken and Omi had cleaned the shop, Yoji got impatient and Aya, sick of Yoji's annoyed sighs, began to question the "prisoners" (I prefer to think of them as "executionees".) about five minutes before the shop was clean.  
  
"Where is your base?"  
  
"Oh-lala."  
  
Aya deathglared the freakish toy. "Where is your base?"  
  
"Hoo-wha dooby-la," replied the murderous thing, enjoying Aya's annoyance.  
  
Aya continued to deathglare the furby as he continued, "Don't you fake innocent. You know something we want to know, and you're going to tell us." Ken's face was blank by now, and even Omi and Yoji were slightly confused.  
  
"O-lah zah ta!" The twisted toy was really having fun now.  
  
Aya growled impatiently. "Tell me where your base is." Aya began to draw his katana.  
  
"Um, Aya-kun, I don't think you should do that," Omi commented edgedly, worried about the newly cleaned shop.   
  
Aya replied to Omi's suggestion with a growl.   
  
"Never mind," Omi commented in a please-don't-hurt-me voice, edging out of katana range.  
  
"Where is your base!" Aya continued his (frustrating) questioning of the furby over his shoulder.  
  
"O-tay no la, Aya no baka!" squealed the furby with glee. (Whoa! The furby knows Japanese!)  
  
"So, you can form "intelligent" comments," Aya said in a low voice as he turned back to the furby.  
  
"Oh, no. There goes a witness," commented Yoji lightly. Aya just gave the blonde bishie a deathglare. Yoji moved away from Aya slightly as he pulled out his cigarettes.  
  
"What have we told you about smoking on missons?" Omi said to Yoji.*  
  
"Whatever," yawned Yoji in a bored voice as he lit a cigarette.  
  
"Smell smoke," the furby suddenly said.  
  
"Now it's scaring me," said Omi, who was nearing the opposite edge of the counter, as he backed away from the horrid little demon known as a furby.  
  
Yoji walked closer to the furby, having paused in his nicotine attack. The furby started coughing from the smoke, whick gave Aya an idea. Aya grabbed a flower pot, some rope, a trashcan, some smokebombs,and a wad of newspaper, along with some matches. He proceeded to put the newspaper in the trashcan around the inside wall and covering the bottom. He tied up the furby (ears and feet), then tying the furby inside the flowerpot. After rigging smokebombs around the perimeter of the newspaper he put a muzzle on the furby, put the flowerpot in the rigged trashcan, and, lighting the smoke bombs, put the lid on the trashcan. Sitting on the lid, he continued to question the prisoner.  
  
"Where is your base?"  
  
The furby coughed, then, "Dooby lala noway." The furby ended his refusal with a cough.  
  
"Talk. Where is your base."  
  
"Nono," the furby paused to cough again. "Zooby zooby za!"  
  
"How much longer can you last in there? Tell me where your base is."  
  
"Dooby by -- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Aya-kun, what happened?" asked Omi in an alarmed voice.  
*******************************  
Oh no! What happened to the furby? Or should I say, is currently happening to the furby. I'm not sure, but I'll try to tell you soon. R&R, if you don't mind. Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have four angry bishounen assassin/florists chasing me. Come on, guys. It's all in fun! Really! Uh-oh... I think I'm gonna get it... Oh, yeah, wanna hear a cute little rhyme my friends and I came up with? "Florists by day, assassins by night, bishounen all the time." Ja ne!  
  
*To my knowledge, they don't say anything about it to him, but smoking might give him lung cancer. Then we won't have him around as long. 


End file.
